The use of vibrator housings where screenable material is directed onto a vibratory housing having a screen that allows the smaller screenable material to fall through the screen allows one to quickly and efficiently separate smaller size material from larger size material is known in the art. Typically, a mesh screen is mounted in the housing with the side edges of the mesh screen folded over so that a clamp can secure the side edges of the screen to the sides of the vibratory housing. One of the disadvantages of such vibrator screens is that it is time consuming to change the screen when the screen wears out. Another disadvantage is that such units are prone to retaining material thereon a problem if the material is food or other organic material. Another difficulty is that the screens that are used have a woven pattern and provide high points that can wear quickly thus requiring the screen to be replaced frequently.